


[podfic] The Chaos (ie English: Nightmare Mode)

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: CARE LESS! RECORD MORE!, Gen, Not Beta'd, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, not edited, of a sort, rated M for swears, sorry about the mouth sounds/sniffling/clicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: Live readings of two different versions of 'The Chaos' by Gerard Nolst Trenité. Not edited ...
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Wordmasochist Challenge





	[podfic] The Chaos (ie English: Nightmare Mode)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/610219) by Gerard Nolst Trenité. 



###### Podfic

 **Length:**  
* Abidged Version 6:44  
* Unabridged Version 15:01

 **Streaming:**  


> If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  
> 

**Download:** right-click & save  
* [Abidged Version mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kcl7hbclai45vzq/English%20-%20Nightmare%20Mode%20%28o2r%29.mp3?dl=0)  
* [Unabridged Version mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r2ruuaq67uognye/English-Nightmare-Full%20Length%20%28o2r%29.mp3?dl=0)

 **File Size:**  
* Abidged Version 6.57 MB  
* Unabridged Version 13.9 MB  
  


###### Cover Art

By olive2read using an image by AGoldspirit. Original image [here](https://www.deviantart.com/agoldspirit/art/The-English-Language-779129924).


End file.
